At the Bookshop
by kittyperry
Summary: This is a hot little one-shot. Snape and Hermione go to a bookshop. They leave together.


**At the bookshop**

This came to me a long time ago as I was reading another fanfic. I can't recall now which story brought this to mind. But it was a good one.

I hope you enjoy.

As always, the characters and world of Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this.

Please read and review. It would be great to know what you think of this little offering.

* * *

Severus offered her his arm, which Hermione took with a shy smile. Severus smirked and ensured that he walked as close to her as was possible whilst still ensuring they made their way to the bookshop.

Hermione gasped as her body came into contact with his when they were jostled at the bookshop. She had never anticipated that he would take an over-heard conversation of her appreciation of his dark and dangerous looks to heart. She had thought he'd call her a fool or dismiss her attraction as that of a silly little twit. Instead, when she'd said she needed to go to the bookshop, he'd volunteered to go with her to keep watch. Given rogue Death Eater activities, it was good to be cautious. The Order had lost too many members to unexpected skirmishes even though the war was officially over and Voldemort defeated.

Severus, never one to let an opportunity go by, followed her into the recesses of the cavernous bookshop and stood closer than necessary as he browsed the shelves, all the while ensuring that they were undisturbed.

He could feel Hermione's gaze upon him. She was trying to do it discretely, but he was a master spy. He knew when she allowed her eyes to travel over his form, take in the width of his shoulders, then arrow down to focus on his long legs before sweeping up again.

Severus smirked again. He had never thought that courtship and seduction were this easy. He would have paid more attention to the young woman by his side months ago if he had known that his regard of her was returned. It had taken hearing the conversation with the youngest Weasley to make him realise that the ripe fruit he'd been quietly salivating over was ripe for the picking. Thank the Lord and foolish Gryffindor boys who couldn't see the treasure that was laid before them.

Sticking to the tried, again he deliberately bumped into her, and once again she gasped. He liked how the hitching of her breath caused her bosom to swell, and his eyes took in the cream skin so fetchingly displayed by the neckline of her robe.

He gently slid his arm around her to pick up a book that was above her head, trapping her between the shelf, the wall and his body. He saw the quickening of her breath, and leaned in. Hoarsely Severus whispered, 'Is anything the matter?'

She gasped and shook her head.

He leaned in even closer. Paying close attention to her reactions, Severus watched her as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

She watched him, watching her. Her eyes were caught in his gaze.

He bent his head slowly, giving her ample time to move away if she so desired.

She instead reached up to meet him part way. They kissed. A meeting of mouths that soon turned to a meeting of tongues, of panted breath and raging passion.

One kiss turned to another, this time there was no holding back for either of them and soon they began to ravenously explore each other. He pushed her up against the bookshelf and ground himself against her as he kissed her with all of his passion. She was panting, her hair wild from where his hands had held her.

'I need to be inside of you,' he growled darkly, 'right now, this very minute.'

'Yes,' replied Hermione, breathlessly. She could not think, but only feel.

'Come,' he said with authority.

She nodded. She didn't care where he took her just that he was taking her away from this public place to somewhere more private.

The grip that he had on her hand was almost painful, but she was not going to protest. It made her feel secure. There was no denying the urgency that charged the man as he ploughed his way through the crowd and exited the bookshop. People gasped to see them, it was unheard off to see Snape holding a woman's hand, especially that of the well-known Gryffindor heroine of the Battle of Hogwarts. But none of that mattered right now. Briskly reaching the alleyway, he yanked her into his embrace. 'Are you sure?' he asked desperately. 'Once I make you mine, I will never let you go.'

'Yes, I'm sure,' she said with certainty. 'I've wanted you for a long time.'

He frowned as though he could not accept her affirmation, but he did not let her go. 'If you're sure,' he said again.

She only nodded.

He continued to frown, but his need to be inside of this woman was too great. He would do whatever was required to keep her by his side. No magic was too dark, too dangerous. With a final look deep into her eyes, he spun them away in side-along apparation.

* * *

A/N - Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Reviews are the nicest thing you could give me.


End file.
